Wizzro
Wizzro (ウィズロ, Wizuro) is a secondary antagonist in Hyrule Warriors and one of three characters who were patched to be playable through a later update. He is an original character created by Omega Force and Team NINJA who draws inspiration from the Wizzrobe and Poe enemies in Zelda games. Role in Game For countless centuries, Wizzro was a ring which was passed from countless owners and used in dark magic rituals. While assaulting the Goron Caves to enlist Volga, the dark sourcress caught wind of this very ring. Thanks to her sorcery, the cursed artifact takes its current shape of Wizzro. Shortly after being brought form, Wizzro aided Cia in her conquest, acting as her second ally. After Cia shifted the lands of Hyrule, he used his powers to take Princess Zelda's form, influencing Darunia to kidnap Ruto in an effort to further bring chaos to Hyrule. He was, of course, exposed by Sheik at the Water Temple. Character Information Personality Though loyal to Cia, Wizzro is a foil to his cohort Volga. He will not pass up an opportunity to insult his enemy or allies, and has a slight superiority complex. He is a crafty tactician knowing when to submit to a greater power, sometimes to his own demise. Quotes *"All right, then, let's see if you can beat me! Hiya ha ha!" *"Incredible! I'm completely speechless. Well, not completely..." *"Now is the perfect time to advance our army!" *"Hiya-ha-ha! Is my strength overwhelming you? Once you see my full power, you're done for!" *"Forward! Cut them down! Hya-ha-ha!" *"Hmm. It seems this sacred location is blocking my powers. A change of venue is in order!" *"Tried hiding from me? Little brat..." *"Hya-ha-ha! Have a taste of my MAGIC!" *"Let's give him Midna's head as a ‘welcome aboard' present! Hiya ha ha!" *"Attack! Destroy! Massacre! Kill the royal whelp before I grow impatient!" *"Very will. I'll play with you for a few minutes." *"So Volga's slacking off again? Fine! Send out the next unit!" *"Yes, enjoy your time with the king. I have an appointment elsewhere!" Gameplay Moveset : X': Wizzro summons a giant hand from his chest to grab and smash nearby enemies. This can cause a Weak Point Smash if timed properly. :'Y, X': Wizzro sends out a dark spirit at enemies. This can break enemy guards quite effectively. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Wizzro sends out five dark fireballs that travel slowly, but turn into flames, similar to his standard string. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Wizzro spins in place while firing dark energy blasts to attack surrounding enemies. This is suprisingly excellent at breaking boss Weak Points. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Wizzro fires a beam of dark energy. You can tilt the stick to move the beam, should an enemy general or captain begin to slip out of it. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Wizrro sends out waves of dark energy balls, fires a crescent wave of energy, and then rides on a giant dark spirit. The odd-numbered waves of orbs (the first, third, and fifth) will explode on contact with any of his other standard string moves, regardless of being a flame or not. : '''A: Wizzro summons a pool of dark energy and unleashes several of his dark spirits at opponents as he condenses the pool into a large energy orb. Finally he makes it explode, blasting enemies away. :Focus Spirit + A': Wizzro sinks into the ground as a large Wallmaster smashes the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Wizzro creates a pool of dark energy before summoning a large shadow monster to dive into nearby enemies, creating a large shockwave. :Weak Point Smash: Wizzro finishes his opponent off by firing a large beam of dark energy. Fighting Style Wizzro is a very effective trap character that can quickly bombard the enemy with explosions. He deals with infantry and bosses alike, and is best suited at the midrange, where he can effectively set up his traps on the enemy. Proper timing of the flame explosions will reward the player with near-effortless Keeps, and his C4 (YYYX) aids in both area clearing and boss killing. His weakest point is easily one on ones, but he still has a few moves, most notably his C5 (YYYYX), to help him in these scenarios. Although the vast majority of characters in the game either use brute strength to avoid needing to set up, or simply outclass Wizzro as a trap character, the wizard can still perform effectively in the right hands. Weapons The second and third variations cannot be unlocked without the Master Quest DLC pack. Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Wizzro Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Wizzro Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Wizzro DLC 01 - HW.png|Blue Wizzrobe costume from the Master Quest pack Wizzro DLC 02 - HW.png|TP!Big Poe re-color costume from the Twilight Princess pack Wizzro DLC 03 - HW.png|Captain's Hat Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Wizzro Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Brown Wizzrobe costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Wizzro Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Genie re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Wizzro Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Phytops re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters